gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault on the Stroud Estate
The Assault on the Stroud Estate was a skirmish that took place in 42 A.E. Following the Battle of Fort Umson, JD, Delmont Walker and Kait Diaz were the only Outsiders who were spared from a Swarm attack that resulted in the capture of all except them (and two others who were out trading). History Prelude Following the battle of Fort Umson and the Swarm attack overnight, Kait's mother, Reyna Diaz, had sliced off the arm of her attacker. The three found a crystal shard that caught their attention. JD believed that they should return to the COG, but due to their actions in Settlement 5, Del suggested they go to JD's father instead, much to his reluctance. The three then made their way towards the Stroud Estate. The Battle The three arrived at the Stroud Estate, where JD paid his respects to his deceased mother before meeting with Marcus. Kait was surprised with how JD's father was able to live outside of a Settlement, which Del quipped that no one would dare to refuse him. They then arrived in the house JD's father was in, who was revealed to be the famed Marcus Fenix. Marcus knew they had arrived due to security cameras he had installed around the estate. Marcus was annoyed that JD had joined the COG, only to run away, and asked Del why he didn't do anything. Del stated that they both knew that wasn't possible. Marcus initially refused to help JD any further, and the three attempted to show him the crystal, though constant interruptions prevented them from doing so. Kait stated that something took her mother. JD then attempted to show Marcus the crystal a second time, but Marcus had been fed up with JD constantly disobeying his wishes, joining the COG, then going Outsider. JD told Marcus to shut up and showed Marcus the crystal, who immediately took and inspected it; after a brief examination, he realized what it was. Just then, Del noted several DeeBees on the security camera, just as the door was kicked down by a Command Bot. Mina Jinn greeted the four via screen, and informed Marcus that if he helped his son, she could not protect him. Marcus agreed, and grabbed his Lancer before proceeding to saw the Command Bot in half, which caused Jinn to immediately have her DeeBee forces open fire on the house. The four managed to escape through a side window, where they headed to the main house. A passing Condor dropped several pods, but the DeeBee forces were routed. With the DeeBees gone, Marcus led the three upstairs to get some "family heirlooms" - Gears armor and an arsenal of weapons including Custom Lancers. Marcus had anticipated that JD would return, probably with "his ass on fire", so he had kept all their armor. Kait had trouble wearing the armor, and Marcus helped her; she commented on it being like a door, and he responded that it was supposed to, and asked for her name before heading to another console. JD informed her that the armor she wore belonged to his mother. On the console, Marcus called in a favor to his old wartime friends, Damon S. Baird and Augustus Cole. As they left, several DeeBees ambushed them. Marcus then stated that they needed to get to his truck, only for a Kestrel to arrive and destroy the shed the truck was in, angering Marcus as he had recently tuned it. They damaged the Kestrel slightly before it feigned retreat, and more DeeBees arrived before it returned. The Kestrel was then destroyed, though it crashed into another section of the house. JD asked Marcus if he had a secondary plan since their primary means of escape was gone. Marcus told them that it was down in the cellar and that they restock on ammo before they ventured down. The house collapsed just as they entered the cellar. JD believed they were stuck, but Marcus revealed he had built an escape tunnel in advance. JD also told Marcus that he visited Anya upon arrival and was angered that he appeared to neglect her. Marcus stated that he had visited her everyday, and that he was having wind problems. Marcus told them they needed to get to the barn, as it contained several Track Mules. They attempted to sneak their way through, but Jinn's DeeBees managed to find them and drop more reinforcements on the greenhouse. Marcus asked JD what he did, but JD simply told him that he had no idea. As they made their way to the barn, a Windflare erupted. JD suggested that they return to the greenhouse, but Marcus insisted on going to the barrel shed. They hunkered down at the shed, though much to JD, Kait and Del's concern the roof of the shed began ripping off. Marcus continued to insist it would hold, just as the Condor returned, immediately getting ensnared by the turbulent winds and subsequently destroyed by a lightning strike as they evacuated. They continued making their way to the barn, where Jinn's forces were waiting for them. After dividing their fire and getting past the stormwall, they entered the barn, where Jinn's DeeBees surrounded them. Jinn suggested that they surrender, as she could not guarantee their safety if they refused. Instead, she was greeted by the four escaping on the Mules and resumed her pursuit, this time sending a Vulture that attempted to firebomb them out, but failed. Del asked Marcus where they were going, and he told him they were going to Fort Reval. After destroying another Kestrel, the Vulture returned, and the four managed to shoot it down. Aftermath Jinn gave up on her pursuit of the four fugitives, and they continued on their way to Fort Reval. Marcus revealed that on the other side of the fort was an osmium mine, which served as a Locust burial site that he and Anya had overseen the operations of twenty-five years ago. If the Swarm were related to the Locust, they would find out there. On the way they found Jinn's "disappearances" and several new Swarm lifeforms, eventually saving Marcus, who revealed that the Swarm were the Locust's successors. Category:Battles